Jahrais
Jahrais Concept Jahrais is what most of the people in Litrastelia believe in. Jahrais or "Jahrainism" is the belief of seasonal gods. Jahrais has 4 gods. During the year each god is worshiped separate until there season is over. For example during spring Jahraists worship Fruhdam. In the summer the Jahraists worship Sommit. In the fall they worship Herende, and in the Winter the Jahraists worship Weidentod. The gods are all equal according to Jahrais text. Each god is worshiped for there season only. Once spring is over the Jahraists stop worshiping Fruhdam and begin to worship Sommit. Jahraist is not centralized. There is only 1 branch of it because it is very straightforward. Jahrais also has no concept of Heaven or Hell. Jahraist believe that once you die you are simply dead. But they also believe if you don't worship the gods during the correct seasons that you will suffer from bad luck and have a much shorter life. Thus being shunned from the community. Jahrais can trace its roots all the way from before the first era. Its a belief many of the Litric tribes have held for millennia. The Jahraists have 1 holiday per season. Fruhdam Fruhdam is the god of the spring season. People worship Fruhdam in order to recieve good luck for the upcoming harvest and being thankful for surviving the dreaded winter. Fruhdam is generally accepted as the wisest of all the gods. The Jahraist have the holiday of Fruhbar during spring. This is where entire families and sometimes small towns come together and have 1 large party in the drinking halls. It's to celebrate there survival of last years winter and good fortune for the upcoming year. Sommit Sommit is worshiped during the summer. When people worship Sommit it's generally for the well being of the community. Sommit is depicted as being Clever and Mischievous. The Jahraist celebrate the day of Giermitenchk in July. During Giermitenchk people take a weekend off and give back to there local communities. This is usually a 3 day event of constant celebration. Not so much praying. Herende Herende is the goddess of the Fall. People worship Herende right when there about to start harvesting. Herende is seen as a Merciful god yet greedy. People pray for sucsess during this season. People in Rural communities tend to pray for there harvest to be bountiful while nobles pray for there profits to increase. People celebrate Opfertag. During Opfertag Jahraists must sacrifice something. The belief in this holiday is that if you want success you must be willing to make sacrifices. The sacrifices usually aren't to large. For most people a simple donation to a local school or church will suffice. Weidentod Weidentod is the god of the Winter. Weidentod is considered to be a cruel god and unjust. During the winter Jahraists pray for there survival. Winter is the time of death for many. Uberbeten is celebrated in the Winter time. Uberbeten means the week of survival. For the entire week local communities come together to work as one to help each other through the winter. They believe that by doing this Weidentod will realize the error of his ways and allow spring to come. Category:Religions